


Never in reach (Edward Nygma x Reader)

by Darknecessary



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, I don't know how to tag this, Other, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknecessary/pseuds/Darknecessary
Summary: Edward feels this strange presence every time and somehow he fell in love.





	Never in reach (Edward Nygma x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> here is a short thing I did... I tried something new, hope you like it.

"Oh. You are back again...", Edward Nygma sat in front of his huge monitors and watched a code run over the screens. He sighed and closed the program. "You know, I waited for you. It's strange. At first I barely even noticed you.", the Riddler stood up and went to his kitchen counter. He boiled some water. "I am glad you are here. I am glad you visit me once in a while."

Edward drank his tea. He liked the silence. Sometimes it was not necessary to talk. After finishing his cup, he got up. "I know, why you are here. You want me to do something interesting, hm? You want me to steal something, do Riddles, kiss someone....", he grabbed his favourite of 15 exactly the same looking shirts. Ed was an elegant man. He always looked so good. Even when he was in planning phases and did not care about himself, he still looked good. With a tie, his top hat and his staff, Ed left his flat and took a seat in his beloved green Chevrolet Edgar. "Come on old man. You can do this.", he mumbled and it took only three tries for Edgar to start.

Ed drove to the IceLoungeBar. He stepped in and looked around. "Oswald.", he grabbed the smaller mans hand and smiled happily. Both men hugged each other. "I need some parts for my new Idea. Can you gather that stuff for me?", Edward asked his old friend. Oswald looked through the things, Edward wanted and nodded. "Of course I can, but maybe it will take some time.", he smiled and pointed to a desk. "Sit down with me and take a drink." Edward smiled. "I have no time today, Oswald, I am sorry. I have a visitor and I don't know, how long he will stay." Oswald sighed. "Sad but ok. But we will have this drink soon!" He said with a powerful tone. "Promised." Edward nodded and hugged Oswald again.

Back in the car, Edward changed through the songs until he found a classical composition. "I am glad you are still with me. Oswald can not notice you, can he? I guess no one can, while you are with me. Maybe they can when you are with them? I don't know how this works... Is the music fine? Well you will never answer me, will you?" He drove to a DIY store. While buying stuff, Edward was very quiet. He looked around, bought this, took that and laid it away again. He paid with a credit card.

Home again, Edward sorted through the things he had bought. "Look. I'll show what I am doing.", He went to a workbench and pulled down a blanked. On the bench a body laid. It was a mechanic man with metal limbs and electric veins. "He is my baby. I'll call him... Edward Nygmas Innovative Genius Mechanic Android! Thats a bit doubled but well, I did not choose the letters, right? ENIGMA will be finished soon, I hope. With him I can build much more complex puzzles and tasks for the Batman. Are you impressed?", he laughed and let one hand run over the metal breastplate. Edward took a screwdriver and a bunsen burner. He sighed. "That must be so boring for you. I am sorry. But I have to finish this. I am sorry I could not give you any action today. Maybe when you pass by next time. "

"You are still there?", Edward blinked and whisked the sweat away. "I have that strong feeling... there is not much left, hm? A few lines, maybe? I am afraid... you won't visit me again. That's harsh. I did never touch you, I did never see you... but I ... ", he sighed. Heavy silence sunk over the room.

Edward had laid away his tools. He had sat there in complete silence for around 30 Minutes, then he lifted his head. "I love you. Your presence calms me. I wish so bad... I could be with you. But I know... when this is finished... you will go and read something else. You will be with others. You will maybe forget about today. There will never be a way, we can see each other, I guess." He sighed. "I am sorry... you can go, if you don't want to read my dumb thoughts any more.", Edward stood up. He made a new tea.

"Thank you for visiting me. I hope I can feel you again soon.... Please don't forget me, reader."


End file.
